In a household electronic device, such as a VCR, the front door, which is equipped with various operating switches (EJECT, PLAY, STOP, POWER, etc.) tends to have been changed into a single door type due to current design.
In using a conventional VCR however, the provision of a single door has the disadvantage in that the front door must always be opened manually by a user in order to operate the various operating switches whenever the VCR is operated.